Puppet
by LivingDeadGirl3
Summary: What happens when a Taelon tries to assassinate another Taelon
1. Intro/Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the aforementioned characters, (though I wish I owned Liam).  The only characters that I own are Nikita Kovac, Kal'liel, Sasha Cain, So'lin, and Veronica Gonzalez.

**Author's Note:**  Everything is not what it seems.  Please read and respond.  I hope you enjoy the story!

Puppet: Intro and Prologue 

Intro:

            First let me tell you about my story some.  One of the main characters is Major Nikita Kovac.  She is one of the two Companion Protectors to Da'an (Major Liam Kincaid is the other one).  She is also co-leader of the Resistance.  She is part Kimera, just like Liam (who is her fiancée).  Her parents are Jonathan Doors (he didn't know that she was his daughter), Sasha Cain (a Companion Protector who hates her guts, kind of like a female Sandoval), and the Kimera spirit of Kal'liel (who joined with Ms. Cain until two days after she gave birth to Nikita, and because of that Sasha doesn't remember anything).  She was born a week after the Taelons came to this planet and was imprisoned by them for five years (although they think that she is a regular human).  The only Taelon that knows about her true origin is Da'an.  Like Liam, she does not have a CVI implanted in her.

*******

Prologue:

            "Major Kincaid needs to see you on the Bridge immediately," Sandoval said in his usual serious tone.

            "Does that guy ever show any emotion?" I wondered to myself as I closed my Global and made my way to the Bridge.  When I arrived there, Liam was nowhere to be found; instead I was facing Sandoval, Zu'or, and around twenty heavily armed Volunteers.

            "Sorry for the deception Major but it was necessary," Sandoval said when he saw the look of confusion on my face.  "Yesterday you were knocked out for quite awhile, were you not?" Sandoval asked as five Volunteers blocked the entrances.

            "Yes, that's correct, but what does that have to do with this?" I asked, still confused, as I pointed to the army of Volunteers surrounding me in a semi-circle.

            "While you were unconscious I ordered a mind probe on your mind.  I learned everything that I needed to know and more.  I know that Major Kincaid and you are the leaders of the Resistance.  I also know about Ha'gel and Kal'liel," Zu'or said as he turned his chair around to face me.

            "Liam's my son for crying out loud.  You should have had the decency to tell me," Sandoval said with sadness in his voice.  I thought I noticed tears welling up in his eyes, but he turned around before I could be certain.  Well I had my answer; he definitely can show emotion.

            "Bring out the prisoner," Zu'or said to a group of Volunteers.  When they came back, to my horror, Liam was with them.

            "Liam!" I shouted as I tried to go to him, but was stopped in my tracks by three Volunteers.  Liam tried to say something but couldn't, his jaw had been broken.  All he could do was moan and look at me.

            "Now since Major Kincaid no longer has use of his shaquerava, he is of no use to us.  You on the other hand, being that you still have full use of yours, are essential to us in our fight against the Jaridians," Zu'or said to me.  He turned to Liam, "Major Kincaid the punishment for your treason is death," Zu'or smiled that infamous smile, so I knew that something was going to happen, "By the hand of Major Kovac."

            "Never!  You'll have to kill me first!" I defiantly shouted.  But to my disbelief my right arm started to rise and my palm pointed straight at Liam's chest.

            "Did I forget to mention that I also had a new type of CVI implanted in you, it lets me control your shaquerava?  I shall take pleasure in this.  Fire!" Zu'or shouted the last word.  I could only stand and watch in disbelief as my shaquerava fired.

            I only had time to mouth, "I'm sorry," before the blast exploded in Liam's chest.  "No!" I shouted, but it was too late.  Liam was dead, killed by my own hand just like Zu'or said.  I was now his very own personal assassin.


	2. Puppet Part 1

**Disclaimer:**  Yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill.  I still don't own anything (except for the characters that I created).

**Author's Note:** Everything is not what it seems. Please read & respond.

Puppet Chapter 2 (don't really have a name for it yet)

            I woke up in a cold sweat.  I've had this dream before but never this vivid or this often, this new wave started when Liam proposed to me.  "What does this dream mean?" I asked whoever was listening.  I was hoping that either Ha'gel or Kal'liel would come and tell me the meaning of my dream, but neither came.  Liam stirred beside me.

"What's wrong?" Liam groggily asked as he sat up and gently kissed the spot where the side of my neck and my right shoulder meet.

"Nothing, I just had that dream again," I said as Liam slowly started to kiss my neck.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happens in that dream?" Liam asked as he laid back down on the bed.

"No," I replied as I looked at the clock.  I mean how can you tell the man you love with all of your heart, even more than life itself, that in the dream you expose both yourselves and eventually kill him.  "Look," I said, "Go back to sleep.  It's only one, and we don't have to be on the Mothership until eleven.  'Night, I love you."

"I love you too," Liam said as he wrapped his arm around me and we both fell asleep. 

 When I woke up the next morning I noticed that my right palm was irritating me.  "Hmm, this has never happened to me before," I thought to myself as I got out of bed.  I went into the living room expecting Liam to be there, but he wasn't.  Instead I found a note that said: Da'an called me in early.  Didn't want to wake you. Love Liam.  I threw the note away and got ready for work, then left at ten to eleven.

When I got to the Mothership I reported to Da'an (as usual).  "What do you want me to do?" I asked as soon as I saw him.

"I need you to go to the Bridge and report to Zu'or.  He has chosen you to be his temporary Protector," Da'an said as he made his way towards me.

"Why?  Has Sandoval been fired?" I asked with phony concern in my voice.  I was really hoping that he had been fired.

"No, it's nothing like that.  Sandoval has stared his two-week vacation today.  You will be Zu'or's Protector until Sandoval comes back," Liam said as he gave me a look that said he felt sorry for me.

"Well, then I guess I better get going to the Bridge.  'Bye," I said as I left.  I really didn't want to do this but if I didn't, I could get fired.  I really couldn't let this happen because the Resistance and the ANA needs all the inside help that they can get.

As soon as I got to the Bridge, Zu'or said, "You're late.  I hope this will never happen again.  I accept your apology."

"I am sorry Zu'or, the reason that I was late is because I just got me assignment today.  Why did you choose me, given the fact that you have been less than courteous to me?" I asked hinting to the fact that the Taelons held me captive for five years.

"Would you care to clarify that statement for me?" Zu'or asked.  I guess he didn't pick up on my hint.  I didn't want to come right out and say it because it's a well known fact that Zu'or's mental state is very unstable.

"I just meant that it seems that you don't like me very much," I answered trying to sound as serious as I could.  All of a sudden Zu'or stood straight up and gave me a strange look.

"I grow weary of this conversation.  Go and do the paperwork that Sandoval left on his desk," Zu'or shouted.  When I was done with half of the paperwork, Zu'or told me that I could go home because it was so late.  "I wouldn't want Major Kincaid to be worried about his wife-to-be," Zu'or said.

"What do you mean by that comment," I said so suddenly that it surprised both Zu'or and myself.

"I do not approve of this relationship because it jeopardizes the life of Taelon.  With you two working so close together it can impair your judgment," Zu'or said and then he left before I could reply.  I guess he knew what I was going to say, so I gathered up my stuff and left.  When I got to the apartment my Global went off.  When I answered it I immediately smiled.  "Where are you?" I asked Liam.

"The Taelon Embassy.  I have to work late, so I won't be home for a while.  Love you," Liam said.  His eyes lit up like they always do when he sees me.  He also had that cute but sexy smile on his face.

"I love you too," I said.  I had the same look on my face that Liam did.  I closed my Global and got ready for bed.

********While Nikita is sleeping********

            Liam was walking up the steps to the apartment.  He goes to open the door and he is attacked from behind.  Two men grab him while another starts to punch him in the face and stomach.  When Liam is knocked out they grab and put him in a black van that is waiting outside.  Then they speed off to an abandoned warehouse where they bind and blindfold him.


	3. Puppet Part 2

**Disclaimer:**  The only characters that I own are the one's that my crazy mind has created.

**Author's Note:**  Sorry that it's taking so long to post, very busy posting other stories and writing ones.  Sorry about the shortness, I'm sick and really busy helping out with my school's musical

Puppet Part Three

            The next morning Liam still wasn't home, "When he said that he had to work late, I didn't think he'd be sleeping at the Embassy." I said to myself as I looked around the apartment.  I decided to leave a half hour earlier and visit him at the Embassy.  I got ready and left for the Embassy.

When I arrived there I went straight to Da'an's office.  As soon as he saw me he asked, "Have you seen Major Kincaid?  I've tried to call him all morning but he isn't answering his Global."

"What are you talking about?  I thought he spent the night here?" I asked starting to get a little bit worried.  It wasn't like Liam not to contact Da'an or myself.

"No he is not here.  Do you know anyone who might know where he is?" Da'an asked with about as much concern as a Taelon can show.

"I will make some calls and see if I can find him, I will keep you updated on the situation.  Right now I have to go before Zu'or get really mad at me and fires me," I said trying to hide the worry that was in my voice.  Before I left the Embassy I called Renee, Street, and Jason (a bartender at the Flat Planet Café).  I told them that if they got in touch with Liam to call me immediately.  I also told hem to ask around and see if anyone they knew had been in touch with or seen Liam since last night.

Five of the longest hours of my life passed before my Global went off again.  I answered it hoping it would be Liam, but I was wrong it was Street.  She told me that no one she knew had seen or heard from Liam since yesterday morning.  When Renee called she said the same thing.  When Jason called me back he said that the night bartender, Bradley, had seen three men go up to the apartment shortly before Liam arrived.  He also said that he saw them leave with him and put him in a black van and then they sped away.

As soon as I heard this I called Da'an, "Did you hear from the Major yet Major?" he asked me showing concern, which was weird for a Taelon because they normally don't show emotion.  I guess Da'an has been spending too much time with the humans.

"Da'an I have some bad news.  Liam has been kidnapped," I said trying to hold back my tears.  It didn't work; a few tears escaped and ran down my cheeks.

"Who would want to kidnap Liam?" Da'an said trying as best as he could to keep his composure.

End of Part 2.  Part 3 will be up as soon as possible.

Please Read and Review


	4. Sorry

Sorry that I haven't updated my story.  I have been really busy with school, graduation is coming up soon.  I am also in charge of putting together my school's literary magazine.  I will try and post the next part in the next two weeks.  Once again sorry for the wait.


End file.
